Yellow
by MKKH
Summary: My hope as to what 'Watershed' will be. Inspired partially by Coldplay's song Yellow.


**A/N: So here's my take on what will happen in 'Watershed', hate me for it if you must… but it's inspired by a few posts on tumblr and my own crazy imagination ;)**

_"Kate, I don't know what else to say. This is all so overwhelming."_

_"I know."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"I just can't believe it."_

_"I know."_

She was drawn to their earlier conversation as she was on the verge of boarding the plane. The people swirling around her as she turned around hoping to see him running to her, to dry her tears and comfort her in this time of need. She didn't always get what she wanted. Instead she got thousands of unknown faces that would be her company for the next four or so hours as she made her way to Washington to assume her new closely guarded positions at the FBI.

This wasn't how this was supposed to turn out, they were supposed to go together. He was supposed to get her hints. She was ready to marry this man, but for some reason he couldn't feel the same. They were always so in sync, but lately that had changed and all they seemed to do was question each others actions.

There were so many things she needed to tell him. The truth mainly. She needed to be in his arms and go through this journey with him.

_"Richard, can we talk about this? Please?"_

_"What more is there to talk about?"_

_"A lot. How is this going to work Rick? I want to be with you."_

_"Then why are you leaving me? I know you're career driven, you always have been, but are you forgetting what drives you? Your mother wasn't murdered in Washington, you're father isn't in Washington, the man you love isn't going to be in Washington. Why are you so determined to go?"_

Their earlier conversation nearly drove him to tears. He couldn't handle all of this. His life, his daughter, his mother, everything he had was in New York, except the one thing he wanted.

Martha gave him the idea, and for a man like him it wasn't hard to secretly get what he wanted. The blue in his pocket contained not only a ring, but his heart. He found it while shopping online and had Martha pick it up from the Tiffany's on 5th Ave. He probably should have hired a body guard to go with her, because the ring was worth half of his next book deal. It was a brilliant 11 carat, round diamond ring, surrounded by smaller stones and framed with smaller stones circling the band. He knew flashy wasn't really Kate Beckett's thing, but she deserved nothing but the best, and this was it.

She was the best. She was the best at her job, the best lover he ever had, the best thing in his life. He was running out of time as he sat in his office his hands over his face considering his decision. Did he ask her to give up her potential dream and stay with him, or did he let her go and prayed she came back?

"Kate! Wait!" She turned around one last time with one shocked gasp. He was there. Richard Castle was running toward her at the gate, hands waving in attempts to stop her. "Kate," he began coming face to face with her. "I know this isn't the best place to do this, but I love you." He got down on one near as Kate covered her gaping mouth with her hands and tears began to stream down her face. "Will you marry me?"

She could hear the flash of cameras, and the crowds running toward him as she looked down at the ring. It was huge, but beautiful and everything she ever dreamed of. Maybe he wasn't as off sync as she thought. She wasn't sure of how long she stood there in awe of the scene in front of her.

"Yes." She whispered softly as he quickly placed the ring on her finger, dropped the blue box, and swept her into his arms, and into his kiss. She couldn't tell if the room was spinning, or he was spinning her but something about this was so unreal.

She thought about her wedding gown, their wedding guests, her father, and finally her mother, all in a few short seconds. Her mother would be so blown away by Richard and everything he did for her, how happy he made her. She knew everything about the coming years would be bittersweet because of her mother not being there with her in person, but she was always there with her in spirit and that's all that mattered.

He placed her back on the ground and she stared in his eyes and he wrapped her into a strong embrace.

"I love you so much." He whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too." She matched him softly in his ear.

He pulled away from her to look in her the eyes and shoot her one of his soft smiles showing her how in love he was.

"Always." He said softly with a smile.

"Always." She matched him again. They had their rhythm back finally. She longed for this moment. She could never have guessed five years ago she would be engaged to the only man who managed to kill her patience in a matter of minutes. They had been through some of the roughest battles, but now the battles were paying off.

He took her hand in one hand, her bag in the other and the two of them headed out of the terminal hand in hand. Camera's were flashing, they did care. They continued to share smiles and take little moments just to look in each others eyes. Their walk was silent, but a good silence, an enjoyable silence.

Castle had left his Ferrari running in the closest drop off area to her terminal not caring if someone would have had the nerve to steal it. They wouldn't need it anyway, they had each other. He opened the door for her and placed her bag in the trunk as she strapped on her seatbelt. He remained his place in the drivers seat, almost questioning if she needed to drive. He knew how she was, he knew her that well.

"I know I didn't say it then, but I'm very excited about all of this, and I can't wait to raise this baby with you." He told her looking over at her with a soft smile as they began to drive off.

Maybe that's what scared him, the thought of getting everything he wanted, with the woman he wanted. Or maybe he was just a stubborn man, who couldn't accept that miracles happen to him every day.


End file.
